Klaine Advent Calender 2012
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: * A 100 word drabble each chapter formed from the prompts klaineadvent.tumblr are doing. My contribution. 25 Christmas themed chapters full of Klainey goodness. * COMPLETE!
1. Timing

**Day 1: Timing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these prompts or ideas or glee.**

**A/N- So there's a Tumblr called klaineadvent which basically has a klaine advent calendar, but instead of chocolate you get a prompt. In W.A (Australia) I get them at 6:30 pm so this is yesterday's! Enjoy and review! (But don't prompt, 'kay?)**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson always was on time. He was never, ever late. Until today.

Kurt and Blaine practically sped to the Hudmel's house, Blaine grabbing the box from the back of the car and both of them running almost comically through the front door.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel all stood around the fancied up Christmas tree and turned when they heard the crash announcing the arrival of the men.

"WE'VE GOT THE STAR!" Blaine yelled and handed it to Finn who placed it clumsily on top of the tree.

Kurt guesses that the rush was worth it after all.

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Review! :)**


	2. History

**Day 2: History**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**A/N- I'm posting this now because I'm just going to sleep. Goodnight. ^_^**

"But Blaine we have History next period!" Kurt said to Blaine as he dragged Kurt to an unknown destination.

"I'm giving you your Christmas present," Blaine said as he stopped in one of Dalton's janitor closets.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered because this was really squishy and his best friend (and crush) was so close to him that they were touching.

"I thought for a while and then I thought up this," Blaine said, fiddling out a scrapbook and giving it to Kurt, "We can fill it with special memories."

"Wow Blaine, thank-you," Kurt said and without think he softly kissed his best friend, "And there's yours."

A/N- Yeah, yeah it wasn't 100 words don't kill me. It was 105. Review? :)


	3. Hideaway

**Words: 251**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Fox. **

**A/N- I'm sorry about the quality (or lack of) of this. I was really tired when I wrote it and was in a hurry to upload it on Tumblr. *sheepish grin* ENJOY!**

Every time Kurt had wanted to be alone when he was younger he hid in his closet. Not theoretically, literally. He snuggled up into the sweaters and let the darkness sink over him.

He mostly hid there after his mum died but when he got into middle school and the bullying started he visited it too.

After he met Blaine and they started dating he never went in there, apart from when he was searching for his tightest jeans for a date.

But then he started texting Chandler and he and Blaine were fighting and it was simply too much.

Kurt crawled into the dark, letting only a crack of light in through the door and sat. He leant back when his hand touched something.

Bringing it up Kurt saw a letter and nearly sobbed at the sight of the handwriting. His mother's handwriting.

"Dear Kurt,

This is really meant for you when your eighteenth Christmas on Earth comes around but since you scramble up into this closet so much I wouldn't be surprised if you found it before.

Underneath this note is a brooch that has been passed down from my side of the family for generations. I want you to cherish it and give it to your first born when you raise a family.

I'll love you always,

Mum xxx"

Kurt sniffed and reached around until he found a box. Opening it up he saw a small emerald surrounded my silver.

"Thanks, Mum," Kurt whispered, "Best Christmas present ever."

**A/N- Did you like it? Review! :)**


	4. Brick

**Words: 257**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- Here's chapter 4, I know the timing for this is crap but deal with it, okay? :)**

**XxXxX**

It was quite an unusual thing to happen outside of horror/mystery movies. Bricks with words on them don't normally get thrown through your family's front room's window and nearly behead your cat and harm your daughter and nephew.

But there it sat, a brick with the words 'fags' and 'fag spawn' written on in permanent marker.

Finn stood up and ran outside, chasing down the freaking idiots who had done it. He didn't manage to catch them though but he yelled some pretty vicious words at them.

Rachel picked up Amelia and Christopher and took them to the living room, looking sadly at Kurt and Blaine.

Maggy hissed and glowered at the brick and jumped up to Kurt's lap, pawing at his fleecy jumper.

And then there was Kurt and Blaine. They sat there, feeling numb and very shocked at that near death experience for their daughter or pet.

Blaine stood, picked the brick up and took it outside the house whilst Kurt got a spare linen blanket to cover the hole in the glass.

Then they cuddled up together and didn't let themselves feel sad.

Because they were grown men. They have a lovely daughter, a beautiful home and successful jobs. Their Christmas wouldn't be ruined by a couple of immature teenagers.

The brick was just a way to try and puncture the bubble of love and happiness surrounding the family. But nothing can pop the bubble, not words or...bricks or anything.

They are truly the winners and those teenagers just don't understand it.

**A/N- Rambly ending, yadda yadda. Review if you actually like these! :D**


	5. Sheets

**Words: 204**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**A/N- Yeah this is strange. Goodbye. **

**XxXxX**

Shit. This was not going to be easy.

It was 1:25 am on Christmas morning and Kurt was not feeling very comfortable lying in his semen.

"Why does this happen to me?" Kurt muttered as he climbed gingerly out of bed, wincing at the feeling in his pants.

You see, Kurt had woken up from a rather surprising dream filled with..._men_ and he had probably gotten a little too excited.

He ripped the sheets off his bed after he had changed pyjama pants and crept into the laundry room.

Kurt filled the laundry sink, praying that his dad Burt wouldn't hear the loud noise.

He quickly soaked his sheets in the water and folded it in the things-to-dry pile.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to see his dad standing in the doorway, baseball bat in hand.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing up?" Burt asked tiredly then noticed the dripping wet sheets on top of the pile, "Did you pee your pants? You're twelve Kurt, you know that you can use the bathroom-"

"It's not that dad. Goodnight," Kurt said, wide eyed and ran past Burt to his bedroom.

Well this Christmas would be awkward as ever.

**A/N- Didn't I tell you it was strange! Sorry for the late update. Review? :) **


	6. Carol

**Words: 150**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- I'm sorry it's late, enjoy! **

**XxXxX**

It wasn't the first Warbler carol session they'd had at Lima Mall and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Blaine fiddled while he sat alone at a table near their performance area. The other Warblers were dotted about, as it was their break, chatting with girlfriends or friends from outer school and damn Blaine was lonely.

"Hello?"

Blaine turned at the soft voice to see a...beautiful boy standing there.

"My friends and I were watching your show and I just wanted to say you guys are amazing. A rival to our show choir," the boy said and Blaine smiled.

"Hey it's Blaine," he said and shook the boy's hand, "And yours is?"

"Kurt," the boy replied and smiled shyly as he dropped his hand.

"Blaine, it's nearly time to start again, stop flirting with pretty boys" Wes said to Blaine as he walked past.

"I'll be there in a minute, asshole!" Blaine yelled and he could feel his face heating up.

He turned back to Kurt to see he was looking down at the floor, cheeks a little pink. It was so adorable.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Blaine asked politely and Kurt's eyes grew large. Kurt nodded and Blaine passed him his phone to put it in.

"Do you want to go to a coffee shop I know after the carols?" Kurt asked as he passed Blaine his phone back.

"I'd love to," Blaine answered and before he was dragged back to the area by Wes he kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"See you after the show."

**A/N- Review please! :)**


	7. Ghost

**Words: 208 **

**A/N- This is a vampire!klaine one, I wanted to try it out. :) **

**XxXxX**

It was a very strange power and honestly made him feel so guilty. He could see all of his prey in the afterlife, wandering around and looking completely lost.

It's not like he could help feeding. It's just something vampires do, it's natural.

Blaine sometimes wishes that he had a power like Kurt, his mate. Kurt could hypnotise people. So at least when he hunts he doesn't have to endure the strangled screams like Blaine does. Every. Night.

It was 10:00 pm on December 25th and he and Kurt were walking the streets of New York, casually hunting.

But Blaine froze when he saw a group of children, playing around the giant Christmas tree in the square. There was two adults there too, a male and a female who seemed to be the parents.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand so he wouldn't attack and smiled sadly.

"C'mon, it's Christmas. Let them be happy," Blaine said and kissed Kurt, trying to convince him.

"You are such a sentimental vampire you know," Kurt said but Blaine just kissed him again, hardly this time so he was breathless, "Okay, okay let's go home."

And so they did, walking slowly past the family. Blaine nodded at them and the adults grinned, nodding back.

**A/N- Review pretty please! **


	8. Sketch

**Words: 226**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**A/N- I apologise, this is not a good one.**

**XxXxX**

Not many people know this but Kurt loved to draw. Especially when he has a live muse.

Blaine was lying down on Kurt's bed, butt naked but not for the obvious reason (sex). Kurt wanted a picture of Blaine to hang up on his wall so he might as well make it personal.

No, he wasn't going to draw his penis or anything. Instead he picked his collarbone, eyes zooming in on it.

Blaine being naked was unnecessary but then again, Kurt might need a break.

Kurt had just started drawing when his bedroom door flew open, revealing Finn.

"SHIT GUYS, I'M SORRY! CONTINUE!" Finn yelled as he scrambled out of the room with his eyes shut.

Blaine grabbed a pillow to cover his junk and Kurt called back Finn.

"Finn, we aren't being sexual. I'm just drawing Blaine so I can have an art piece of him," Kurt explained to his step-brother.

"And he has to be naked because...?" Finn asked and Kurt just sighed.

"Because I like the view. Now leave," Kurt ordered but instead Finn quickly ran to grab something from his room then came back. Finn walked over to Blaine and passed him... a little Christmas tree.

"Cover yourself up with this, just in case Burt finds the picture," Finn said and quickly left.

This drawing was going to be very strange.

**A/N- I told you that it would be bad. Review?**


	9. Wall

**Words: 135**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee. **

**A/N- Sorry it's so late. Enjoy! **

**XxXxX**

The Hummel-Andersons had a wall in their home that was currently filled with Christmas.

Three stockings were hung, pictures Amelia had drew in kindergarten, mostly featuring santa and her daddies, were stuck up there. They had tinsel strung and next to the wall, off to the side of it, stood their Christmas tree. It was a bit battered from when Blaine had tried to drag it up three flights of stairs but all in all it looked magical. The family had all helped decorate it, dancing around it and singing along to the Christmas cd they always used.

Amelia was lifted up by Kurt to put the star on and then they all took a step back to admire their work.

The tree was small, the decorations were mismatched but to them it was perfect.

**A/N- Review! **


	10. Never

**Words: 133 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- Sorry that these are so late, guys. *guilty look* **

**XxXxX**

If you had asked Blaine Anderson that when he was only in his sophomore year of high school that he'd have the most beautiful boy in the world on his arm he would've said 'Never'.

But obviously he was wrong. Because Kurt Hummel was most definitely holding his hand and walking down the halls of Dalton with him.

They were going to the Warbler Christmas Party together and Blaine had a slither of a feeling that there would be pranks pulled at their expense.

Kurt pushed open the door to see the majority of the Warblers yelling 'KISS!'.

Looking up they saw a piece of mistletoe hung in the doorway arch.

'At least this prank wasn't as bad as it could've been,' Blaine thought as he brought a blushing Kurt in to kiss.

**A/N- Review! :) **


	11. Bell

**Words: 185**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. **

**A/N- Thanks for your patience. You all rock, whoever reads this. **

**XxXxX**

"Blaine, when I said 'Get Maggy a bell' I didn't mean a whole collar full of them!" Kurt complained, "I can't catch her and she's making too much noise.

"At least she won't kill any more birds," Blaine said but Kurt just glare at him, "Alright I'll get it."

Blaine crept over to where Maggy perched asleep on one of the couches and grabbed her, crying out in pain when the claws were out.

"OW! Kurt get it off!" Blaine whimpered so Kurt walked over and unlocked the collar.

The cat sprang from Blaine's arms and ran away, hissing, in the direction of the bedroom.

"Remind me why we got her?" Blaine asked as he examined the cuts she had given him.

"Because we love her. And she loves us. And we both wanted a family, so having a pet was taking another step into intimacy," Kurt said and Blaine groaned.

"Why couldn't you have said 'I don't know'? You sound so much more mature than me," Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

"I am!" Kurt giggled and ran from the room, Blaine chasing after him.

**A/N- Review? :)**


	12. Diner

**Words: 182**

**A/N- Enjoy! **

**XxXxX**

Amelia and Christopher sat in their seats, feet dangling off the floor and talking about Pokemon or something along the lines of 'anime'.

Rachel and Finn sat opposite Kurt and Blaine, both couples talking whilst they waited for their food to arrive.

The diner that they had picked to have Christmas Eve dinner in wasn't busy (which was good because Rachel and Kurt didn't want to get spotted by the press) and was a favourite of the two families.

Chris and Amelia's meals came first since they were easier to cook. It was just two plates of children's nuggets and chips.

"Daddy?" Amelia asked and Kurt turned to his daughter, "I need the toilet."

"Rachel do you mind?" Kurt asked and Rachel stood up but Amelia seemed defiant.

"No, I want you to come with me." she said and pouted, looking similar to Blaine.

Kurt didn't budge but Blaine gave in.

"C'mon, let's be quick so your food doesn't get cold," Blaine said and walked his daughter to the family toilet, Kurt rolling his eyes at him.

He was such a pushover.

**A/N- I'm sorry for spamming you with these. Review? **


	13. Moth

**Words: 243**

**A/N- Enjoy! **

**XxXxX**

"Cooper, put down the swatter, you're not Jackie Chan," Mr Anderson said in a monotonous voice, "You won't be able to catch it."

"Not with that support I won't. I'm gonna catch, aren't I Blaine!" Cooper said excitedly as he flailed around with the fly swatter, trying to get a moth out of the kitchen, and more importantly, away from the ham.

"Yeah yeah, sure," Blaine mumbled as he texted on his phone, replying to Kurt's message of 'Finn has nearly set the house on fire. Has Cooper got that moth yet?'

"Blaine who are you texting on your phone?" Blaine's mom asked, sitting at the table next to him.

"Kurt. He said hi," Blaine said and looked up at his mother, smiling.

"What did you get him for Christmas?" she asked warmly.

"I made him a promise ring out of gum wrappers," Blaine replied.

"Why gum wrappers? You could've just asked us for some spending money," she said.

"I wanted to use my own money but I didn't have a lot so I made it for him," Blaine said.

His father scowled and just when he was about to comment they heard a loud smack from the kitchen.

"I GOT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT IT! I GOT IT BLAINE, LOOK AT IT ALL DEAD AND SQUISHED! I AM THE CHAMPION!" Cooper yelled as he did a victory dance, waving his fly swatter, along with the moth corpse, in the air.

**A/N- Have a nice Christmas! **


	14. Breath

**Words: 130**

**XxXxX**

Kurt took in a lungful of air and puffed it out, Amelia and Christopher giggling at the mist in the air.

"Now you guys try," Kurt said to his daughter and nephew.

Chris copied Kurt's previous actions and breathed out a lot of mist.

"I'm like a dragon, Uncle Kurt!" Christopher laughed and continued puffing out the mist in the freezing air.

Amelia tried to do it. She took a deep breath and let it out, grinning at the mist.

"Daddy, we're dragons. Fire-breathing dragons! Roar!" she giggled and pounced on Christopher.

They fell in a heap on the ground, both laughing at their new discovery.

Kurt stood there with a smile and waited a few minutes until he instructed them to go inside because it was too cold.

**A/N- Review! **


	15. Kept

**Words: 260**

**XxXxX**

Mr and Mrs Anderson had kept all of Blaine's presents in their attic. They had told their fourteen year old son Cooper to keep a few presents for Blaine in his wardrobe because the attic was filled to the brim. They thought that it would be a safe hiding place.

They were dead wrong.

Cooper kept his CDs in his wardrobe and Blaine wanted to practise his dance Cooper must've been out with his friends because when Blaine knocked on Cooper's door he got no answer.

He opened the door with a creak and it was confirmed that Cooper was not in. So he had to get them himself.

He jumped up to open the door but since he was only five and couldn't reach up that high he dragged over the desk chair.

Blaine managed to open the door and instead of seeing stacks of CD's he saw a small, new CD player.

Blaine grabbed the CD player and found a tag attached to it saying "To Blaine, Merry Christmas, From Santa."

"Blaine! Why are you in my room, get out!" Cooper yelled from the doorway when he saw Blaine sitting there with his Christmas present.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Uh... Santa must've left it there so you could have a treasure hunt! Quick, put it back and he might not know," Cooper quickly explained to the child and Blaine stuffed the CD player back in the wardrobe like he'd been burned.

"C'mon, I'll teach you a new dance move," Cooper said.

Blaine soon forgot about the present.

**A/N- Review! :) **


	16. East

**Words: 203**

**XxXxX**

"50 paces east!" Captain Blaine shouted to his crew as he clutched at his treasure map in front of him.

"Isn't it always west?" First Mate Mike asked as the crew followed Captain Blaine.

"Nope, it's east," Captain Blaine replied so they all agreed and moved on.

"47,48,49,50!" Blaine announced and stopped, Fisherman Finn tripping over at the halt.

"Men, dig 'till you hit jackpot!" Captain Blaine said and he and First Mate Mike stood back whilst the crew got to work.

After a while Profiteer Puck yelled that he had found a chest and he and Finn threw it out of the pit.

Captain Blaine ordered them to stand aside. He took out the key to the (unusually big and heavy) chest and unlocked it, slowly pulling it open.

"It seems that we have more than treasure," Captain Blaine whispered as he looked down at the pale boy draped in pearls and gems.

Blaine woke up groggily from his fever dream with a smile.

Kurt looked up from his magazine and gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

Blaine sighed as he straightened out his pillow and sat up. Pearls. They must try that out sometime.

**A/N- Review! :D**


	17. Lightning

**Words: 130**

**A/N: Sorta a mini sequel of day 17- East. **

**XxXxX**

If they had been listening or even concentrating they would've heard the lightning crackle across the stormy sky. But Blaine was in shock. By the strings of pearls across Kurt's naked body.

"I heard you mumble 'pearls' and decided to give you a present," Kurt said softly and smiled.

Blaine let his eyes trail over the site before him before he thought of something.

"Wait," Blaine said and walked over to his bag, grabbing his camera from the depths.

He walked back and took a snapshot of Kurt, who gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. He switched it off and placed it on the table before leaning over to Kurt.

"This'll be fun," he whispered and kissed Kurt roughly, yanking off a string of pearls as he did.

**A/N- Review? **


	18. Back

**Words: 149**

**XxXxX**

"You have to take it back, Kurt," Blaine sighed as Kurt clutched at the broken item.

"But it's rude to do that with presents! Especially Christmas gifts!" Kurt insisted.

"It doesn't work, though! It'll just be an ornament," Blaine said and flopped back on the bed.

"Ugh, fine. But not now, I'm tired," Kurt relented and put the broken electrical mixer on a table, "Do you think they'll know 'I freaked out and threw it at a spider' dents?"

"If I hadn't bravely scraped the corpse off it then they would. Just come to bed," Blaine mumbled and Kurt slid in under the covers.

"It was so big and scary though," Kurt whined.

"Yes, daddy long legs tend to be," Blaine laughed and Kurt hit him playfully.

**A/N- Review? **


	19. Fireplace -The End-

**Words: 122**

**A/N- Sorry but this is the last chapter because I was busy. I hope you had a nice month and continue reading my fics. **

**XxXxX**

The Hudmels sat huddled around their fireplace, everyone apart from Kurt holding a stick with a marshmallow stuffed on.

"Tell me again why we aren't doing this with an actual fire outside?" Finn asked.

"Because it's a torrential storm outside and we don't have any wood," Kurt said in a monotone.

"But-but it's taking ages to melt," Finn whined but Kurt just glared at him.

"I could be at my boyfriend's house, alone but I'm stuck here. Deal with it," Kurt growled and Finn whimpered, turning back to the fire with wide eyes.

Kurt tugged out his phone and began texting Blaine, blanking his family. He was going to give them silent treatment for locking him in here with someone sane.

**A/N- Review and merry Christmas! **


End file.
